


Not Long Hidden

by aliitvodeson, laurenmoody13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmoody13/pseuds/laurenmoody13
Summary: When Steve comes to visit the Barton farm for the first time since Sokovia fell from the sky, the last thing he expected to learn was the Maximoff twins, both alive, both living in the barn. The second last thing he thought he'd learn was that no one else, not even Clint, knew they were there.Now he has to bring them back, not just to the Avengers, but to the reality they have separated themselves from.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint’s newest little one had been born a few months ago and Steve decided it was time to finally go visit in person. The new Avengers center had been set up by then and it was time for him to had a few day to get away. So it was the perfect time for him to go visit Clint and his family. Plus, it was pretty peaceful at the farm and he was looking forward to that. After a short flight, he was finally walking out of the jet and up the field. 

By the time he got to the house, Clint was already waiting for him, a baby in his arms and the other two running to meet Steve. Steve was smiling and carrying them up to the front pouch. “Hey old man, how’s retired life working for you?” Steve asked giving his teammate a hug. “And how is little Nate doing?” He grinned and gave the baby a small tickle on the tummy. 

Clint chuckled. ”Well we are all alive, and I even started working on the new dining room. Wife isn’t too happy, but I’m here to finish.” Clint said, leading Steve into the house.

Once he was settled into his room, he headed back downstairs to join Laura and the kids. She was glad that Steve had come to visit. Which meant more help with the kids and the baby, who was already in his arms with a bottle. As Steve walked around the living room, feeding the Nate, he got a glance of red. Looking up he could have sworn it was Wanda, but know that was crazy. She had disappeared along with Pietro’s body, days after they got back to America. No one had seen them since then. Shrugging, he looked down at little Nate, baby talking and smiling as he finished the bottle. 

As Steve set on the couch to begin to burp Nate, be caught the red again in the corner of his eye. This time when he look, he saw Wanda watching him, Pietro standing behind her. He was confused at first as he fast in and out before staying. All he could think was he was just seeing things, mind playing tricks on him. But he could hear them whispering to each other, something his imagination shouldn’t be able to do. Atleast he didn’t think it could. Instead, he brushed it off for now and brought the baby back to Laura, heading outside to help Clint in the barn

Even in the dark barn as they worked on the tractor, Steve kept seeing the twins in and out of his sight lines. None of was truly making sense to him. Clint, never seemed to notice them, so maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Finally when the two walked behind a haystack, Steve got up to follow. They were cornered now, and as he walked up to the pair they seemed as real as when they were in Slovakia. He could hear them talk clearly as if next to him.  

“......Wanda….Pietro?” He finally asked, head tilting, taking a few more small steps to them. 

Pietro grabbed at Wanda’s hand. Both of them look so shocked, so taken aback. Wanda almost looked like she was about to fall over, as she clutched at Pietro’s arm. They stared at him, wide eyes.

Finally, Pietro spoke.

“Captain?”

 

Steve felt like he couldn’t breath. They were both there, both standing in front of him. As if Pietro hadn’t died. As if Wanda hadn’t disappeared the moment that the helicarrier got back to the states. Steve’s mouth dropped open.

“How? How are you here? Clint-”

Sadness fell across Wanda’s face. Steve cut off his own words, as a wave of cold spread through his body. Clint. Laura. They hadn’t said anything. They didn’t look as if there was two other people living at the farm with them. Surely.... If they knew the twins were both there....

Steve doesn’t know what to think. How could Clint not know they were here? He saw them bright as day and as clear as ever. How couldn’t everyone else? Not even the kids had said a word about the twins. “Wh-what’s going on? What happened?” 

Pietro squeezed Wanda’s arm, looking at her instead of Steve, though his words are an answer to Steve’s question. “It’s a long story. And....” Pietro faltered, and Steve stepped forward. The sadness evident on both of the twin’s face is hard to take. Pietro gives a little shake of his head, and Steve doesn’t move any closure.

Pietro took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders.

“You’re the first person to see us.”

The barn seems to silent around them. Steve didn’t know where Clint has gone, when the noise of the children playing outside on the lawn faded away, but all he heard was the quiet sound of his own breathing. Shock hit him like a bucket of cold water dropped on his head. He opened his mouth, and didn’t know what words to say.

He swallowed, and all that he tasted in his mouth was sawdust. He almost didn’t want to ask, but opened his mouth anyways. “H-How long?”

This time Wanda finally spoke up, her voice still low and soft. “Since you brought us here. Pietro just needed time to heal, so I brought us here. It was safe and we can hide.” She kept glance at her brother the whole time. Steve listening but still didn’t understand why no one else could see them.  He was starting to think it was to do with Wanda’s powers, but couldn’t she fix it?

“Can’t you…” Before he could even finish Pietro was shaking his head and Wanda was staring at the ground. Sadness and failure washing over her face.

Steve know then that, she couldn’t fix it. Her powers were out of control and the twins were stuck invisible. That no one could see him but him. How many months had passed? How long had they been wondering the farm wishing to interact with the Bartons? So many things were going through Steve’s mind at the moment. At that same time, Clint was calling him, saying it was time for dinner. 

“I….. I’ll meet y’all in my room afterwards. I promise. I’ll help find a way to fix this. “ Steve said looking at the twin as they nodded. Glancing back at them one more time, Steve left the barn and headed inside. He had to figure out if Clint or anyone had maybe seen them too and brushed it off. He need to know he wasn’t the only one who could see them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty much entirely written by Lauren, so give some major love to her

That night at dinner, even though the small talk, Steve watched everyone. How could they not know the twins were they. Living on the farm and in the barn. He wanted to bring it up, say something to Clint, but he know better then to in front of the kids. They never know the twins. They only know the stories that were brought back and why their little brother was named after a war hero. Instead, he would wait. Wait till he got to talk to the twins more and even Clint. He didn’t believe he was the only one who could see them. Maybe Clint wasn’t saying anything because it was a secret they were there.

 

So after dinner, washing the dishes, Steve said he was going to hit the hay. He was tired from the flight from NYC and wanted to rest up for the next day. He hurried up to the room he had, before closing and locking the doors. Sure enough, there they were. Wanda and Pietro sitting on the bed, head bent together as they whispered to each other. Steve still almost couldn’t believe they were there, but he had too.

 

Grabbing the chair in the room, Steve moved it closer to the bed to sit in front of the twins. They had time to talk now and figure out what happen. Steve needed to know how they ended up like this and if there was anyway to fix it. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, he looked between the two. “Okay, tell me how this happen? How did you end up here? How come Clint and the kids can’t see you? And how are you alive Pietro?” It was a lot of questions for the two young Avengers to answer but it needed to be done.

 

Pietro and Wanda looked between each other. Wanda reaching for her brother’s hand before looking back at the Captain. “I thought he was dead too, but could still feel something. When you brought us back to New York, I know then that my brother wasn’t dead. You just couldn’t see it. I saw this place in the archer’s mind and know it was safe. I brought us here with my powers. I also used them to hide us. So Pietro could hide…..but now I can’t…..”

 

Wanda can’t finish, breaking down from the failure and burying her face in her brother’s shoulder. Pietro wrapped an arm around his sister. “We’ve been here for months trapped. We’ve tried to talk to Clint, even his wife and kids. Nothing worked. You are the first person to see us.” As Steve listened to the story, learned how the two got there, it was heartbreaking for him. They had been trapped for months, with no one to help them. Having to just watch the world pass by, like they were dead again.

  
“I’m now. I’ll figure it out. I’ll find some way somehow to fix this all.” Steve said, reaching out, his hand landing on Wanda’s knee. She was real, he could feel her soft skin, the heat coming from her body. This wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him, or another dream (or nightmare). The twins were real, trapped and needed his help. He just didn’t know what kind of help yet.


End file.
